Xiaoqiao
Xiao Qiao is a character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3. The younger of the Two Qiaos, she is Da Qiao's younger sister and is also Zhou Yu's wife. In the fictional Romance of the Three Kingdoms, ''prior to the Battle at Chi Bi, it is said Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and he agreed to resist Wei. In the ''Dynasty Warriors series, she is 16 years old, making her the youngest female in the series. Her height is the same as her sister's at 160 cm (5'3"). She is thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games :"How can something so cute be so deadly?" :::―Goemon Ishikawa; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, she and her sister Da Qiao were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo, later on to be rescued by both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and marrying them afterwards. During her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Xiao Qiao is cornered by Cao Cao, who desires to have her join him. She refuses to be his and repeatedly defeat him and his accompanying generals, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu. On his third defeat, he decides to capture Da Qiao in an attempt to lure the younger sister back to him. Upon seeing the Two Qiaos together, he attempts to obtain them but is defeated. Her Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports her husband throughout the mode. Zhou Yu later on became angry at Cao Cao for trying to seek after Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land, that it became the cause of the Battle of Chi Bi. Her ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land is peaceful. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, she shares her legend mode with her sister, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, the Two Qiaos bicker that their respective lord is better than the other and fight. When her husband gains the seal, Xiao Qiao openly admits that her true reasons for fighting in the competition was to prove that Zhou Yu is better than everyone else. She has no story in Dynasty Warriors 6 but she appears at Xia Pi with Sun Jian's forces and at Shi Ting. During her husband's story, she will also appear at Chi Bi and Yi Ling. She doesn't appear in any game cinematics during the first release but has a small appearance during one of Taishi Ci's movies in Special. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiao Qiao does not appear in Wu's Story mode. But she does have her own Legendary modes revolving around her husband. One of them has her acting on her husband's hatred towards Zhuge Liang. To please her husband and to defame his rival, Xiao Qiao hunts Zhuge Liang down to beat him up. Defeating the Shu generals who stand in his defense, she eventually corners her target. While she celebrates her victory, Zhuge Liang expresses disbelief in his loss against her. Her second Legendary Mode has her perform a similar act of loyalty in her hunt for Cao Pi. This time her husband accompanies her as she fights her way though several Wei generals. She appears in one of Zhou Yu's legendary battles, where he and Sun Ce defeat her and her sister. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Xiao Qiao's efforts at Chi Bi. The two famed strategists, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, combine their efforts to defeat Cao Cao's massive army. Their plan would need a considerable amount of luck in order to succeed, but Xiao Qiao has faith in her husband and bravely arms herself for battle. Zhou Yu pleads with his wife to be careful as she escorts Zhuge Liang to his prayer location for the southern winds and defends him from various generals. Like other versions of Chi Bi throughout the series, the prayer and the following fire attack are keys for victory. Xiao Qiao happily celebrates the fire attack and their victory for her efforts have pleased her husband. Although Zhou Yu worries for her safety, it seems his fears were not needed and he thanks her. Da Qiao, who helped her during the battle, sadly remembers Sun Ce's death upon seeing her sister being praised by Zhou Yu. She cheers her sister up by saying they shall forever work together. Warriors Orochi During the events of Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army working alongside Okuni, Sakon and Zhang Jiao. Her failure to properly follow Sakon's strategies when confronted by Nobunaga at Kyushu results in her defeat. After being shown mercy by the Demon King, she and her allies join his army. Though quick to befriend new people in Orochi's twisted world, Xiao Qiao yearns to save her husband and sister who are forced into serving the Orochi Army. Among her contributions to the Coalition include reinforcing the defense of Kanegasaki against the assault of Masamune Date, Zhang He, and Lu Bu. In the ending for the Samurai faction, she chides the feudal lords for trying to restart their personal conflicts with one another before being gently patted on the head by Nobunaga. Warriors Orochi 2 has her reunited with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. At Kanegasaki, with her friends Okuni and Ling Tong, she uses herself as bait to lure Dong Zhuo out from his hiding spot. Xiao Qiao faces him again in her team's dream mode where she, No, and Zhen Ji cooperate together to rescue most of the other women (and Cao Pi) from the tyrant's clutches. Xiao Qiao remained close to her husband in Warriors Orochi 3's original timeline. When Wu was at war with Wei, they were suddenly overwhelmed and annihilated by a variety of forces. Before their position fell, Zhou Yu pleaded his wife to escape. Separated from her sister during the confusion, she tried to avenge her family's deaths by joining the defense at Odawara Castle, but she died fighting beside the other defenders. Kaguya and company eventually prevent this fate by gradually eradicating the serpent army surrounding the castle. Thankful for their rescue in the past, Xiao Qiao joins the coalition's cause. Obtaining information on the warrior's whereabouts, she later helps Ginchiyo reunite with Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi and helps save her husband at Changban. Character Information Personality Xiao Qiao is a carefree and cheerful young teenage girl who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and she is offended when others point out her immaturity. She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. In the Asian script, she calls her husband "Lord Zhou Yu", but she additionally calls him all sorts of pet-names in the English dub. Character Symbolism The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons' original names notes that she is the delightful one of the two daughters. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Sunlight Flower Hair Ornament". As opposed to the gentle image of beauty her sister's item invokes, Xiao Qiao's item carries a tone that is livelier and cheery. The original name of Xiao Qiao's initial weapon associates her with peach blossoms. Within the flower language, it represents something that is charming or adorable. It can also mean a sense of possessiveness or belonging to the recipient of the flower, specifically from the sender's perspective. From a cultural viewpoint, peach blossoms are commonly associated with China, its fruits being the desired choice for gods and immortals in mythology. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English-uncredited) * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6~7, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Lee Hyeonju - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiao Qiao/Quotes *"Eww! What's with him?! Creep..." *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"Hey! You're mean!" *"Ohh...Don't cry! Let's fight together!" *"Don't bully a poor girl like me!" *"I'll take care of this baby!" *"Show me you can crawl while I can fly!" *"I'm not a child! You stay out of this!" *"The two of us can take 'em!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Air Moveset : : Xiao Qiao performs a spinning slash in the air. : : Xiao Qiao uses her fans to propel herself forward with blinding speed. Horse Moveset : : Throws both fans outwards a short distance. : , , , , , : Throws both fans to one side and then boomerang back. : : Throws fans over one side then switching sides. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Xiao Qiao performs an aerial roll forward for her dash. :R1: Runs forward, if it connects does large sweeping attacks. :direction + R1: Does a forward kick then sends Xiao Qiao up in the air. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Xiao Qiao uses her right fan and swipes it downward, then she does the same thing with her left fan. She opens her arms diagonally and twirls while doing it. She makes another downward swipe with her right fan before doing a jumping full spin. Xiao Qiao then swipes her left fan a little bit up to the right and crosses her fans together, then opens her arms horizontally and twirls to the left while nearly crouching. As for her final attack, she spins to the right with both her arms open 7 times before repeating the cycle. When her weapon is embedded with an element every third move and her ending attacks are elemental. : string (Renbu ∞): Xiao Qiao creates a mini whirlwind and swings her arms forward, right arm then left, 2 times. Xiao Qiao throws her fans forward, turns around and performs a backwards cartwheel to catch them and makes a large whirlwind, similar to the one created with (held). : (held): Xiao Qiao creates a large whirlwind that blows opponents away. On higher Renbu levels, the range of the whirlwind increases. : : Xiao Qiao does her attacks (attacks are up till Renbu Level 3) with several improvements, such as farther range and greater attack speed. At the ending, Xiao Qiao throws her fans to create a circle and while catching them, she attacks the enemies who are close to her, unlike Lu Bu. During her True Musou, her attacks have fire-based element embedded with them. : , : Xiao Qiao jumps up and crosses her fans forward while leaning down. : , : Xiao Qiao jumps and closes her fans then holds them downwards. As she is landing, she sticks them into the ground while creating a flash of pink light that blows enemies away. :Dashing : Hops into an overhead slice with right fan. :Dashing : She leans forward and lifts her arms to be in front of her to make enemies that are in front of her fly away. :Grapple attack : Quick swing with her left fan. If she connects with the foe directly in front of her, she performs a uppercut with her right fan to knock her foe off balance. She stands upright and bashes them with her left fan. :Grapple attack : Swipes with both fans to the left. If she connects with the foe directly in front of her, she rolls forward and delivers a rising kick to their torso. She rises to her feet while performing a spinning kick, simultaneously hitting them with her fans. :Deadlock attack: She twirls to the left, attacking all enemies around her. She hits the enemy in front of her, then twirls to the right. After that, she jumps on the opponent in front of her, with the opponent appearing to carry her with his/her arm. Xiao Qiao makes a strike to the left with her right fan, appearing to 'assassinate' the opponent. Then Xiao Qiao jumps down. :Special attack: True Speed: Greatly boosts speed. Xiao Qiao leans her upper body forward, holding both of her fans in a defensive position while she runs. When the when is embedded with an element, so do her attacks. ::Dashing : Xiao Qiao swings her arms like she does in her second attack. ::Dashing : She leans forward and lifts her arms to be in front of her to make enemies that are in front of her away. Horse Moveset : string: Xiao Qiao leans to the right and swipes her fan forward and backward. : : She throws her right fan to spin around her. : : Xiao Qiao does her attacks with increased attack power and ends with her attack. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiao Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will also use the weapon to attack. :EX Attack: , , , : Shoots forward an unblockable beam of light. :Whirling Fist: : Spins upward with her fan surrounded in flames. :Sunburst: , : Creates a large fireball to send down toward her enemies. ;Warriors Orochi Her moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : : : , : : , , : :EX Attack: , , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , : : , : *'R1': Fighting Style Xiao Qiao's moveset, like her sister, is fast but rather weak. Her 4th weapon doesn't help improve this either, as the weapon's weight is heavy. Most players often say that her moveset is identical to Da Qiao's but there are several distinct features that make players choose one sister over the other. Her moveset is made primarily for one-on-one duels, such as her C1, C6 and her Musou attacks, but are virtually difficult to aim at opponents. Some of her moves are good crowd clearers, for example her C4. Xiao Qiao can also perform several acrobatics feats by using moves such as her Musou attacks and her jumping attacks. Her fighting is is almost completely different in Dynasty Warriors 6, she has the highest attack for females when she and all other females reach level 50. Her newer moveset has several characteristics similar to her sister's older moveset. Examples of this are the spins that she does at the end of her moveset and how she tosses her fans in a circle around her at the end of her Musou attack. Another example is the miniature tornado created by Xiao Qiao in her attacks. Weapons :See also: Xiao Qiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Gallery xiaoqiaodw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Dw4a-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Xiao qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Xiaoqiao-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xiaoqiao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Xiaoqiao-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render XiaoQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume Image:Xiaoqiao-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait Rotkonline-twoqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render (Xiao Qiao is on the right) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters